Blast From the Past
by It'smylifenow
Summary: As the group returns from Neverland, victory at their heels, a surprise awaits Emma. Kyra O'Malley arrives covered with the blood of a man who used her and abused her. Just as Emma is pulling up to the docks Kyra is driving into town looking for an old friend to help her. Relationships develop and surprises ensue. Kyra is a character i created and is the only one i own
1. Chapter 1: Kyra O'Malley

**Blast From the Past**

**As the group returns from Neverland, victory at their heels, a surprise awaits Emma. Kyra O'Malley arrives covered with the blood of a man who used her and abused her. Just as Emma is pulling up to the docks Kyra is driving into town looking for an old friend to help her. Relationships develop and surprises ensue. **

* * *

Emma hugs Henry to her side as Hook docks the ship. She couldn't believe they finally made it home. She grins as she sees everyone from town cheering. Finally everything can go back to normal. Well, as normal as anything can get in a town filled with fairy tale characters.

Neal walks up next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Maybe now we can actually be a family."

Emma kisses him lightly on the lips, "That is the hope. No more falling through portals."

Henry laughs, "Trust me, I am going to avoid them like a plague."

They all laugh and none of them notice the jealous look in Hook's eye as he secretly watches them. He walks toward the dock and lowers the plank so they can all go ashore. He walks off and waits. Gold is the first down looking around for Belle.

She runs up to him with a large grin and throws herself into his arms, "I knew you would come back for me!"

Gold swings her around, "Of course, sweetheart. I have missed you."

Belle pulls back and kisses him, "I missed you too."

Hook rolls his eyes. Even the bloody crocodile had someone to love. He grimaces. Now he was jealous of Rumpelstiltskin. That was ridiculous. Next down was Regina. No one ran up to greet her, but she didn't care. She was smiling up at Henry, who was the next down and hugging her once again.

Snow and Charming were next to step on the dock and a flood of people run up to them in excitement. A loud mumble of voices fill the air as they talk at once. Neal and Emma were the last to step on the dock. Neal was grinning at his old/new love, but Emma was frowning. Hook follows her line of site to a black car that was pulling up.

Emma gasps as a dark haired woman stumbles out covered in…blood? Emma takes off down the docks yelling, "Oh, my God, Kyra!"

* * *

Kyra O' Malley runs her hands through her already disheveled hair. He was late. When he was late that could only mean one thing. Something she knew would cause trouble. Something she feared every night. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this. She didn't even how this was her life. She used to be stronger than this.

She jumps when the door slams open and closed. He turns the corner and she sees the glazed over look that tells her all her suspicions are true. He was drunk. She had to be careful. He stumbles over to her, "Get me a beer, woman."

She shakes her head and stands strong, "I only stayed long enough to tell you that I am leaving. I figured I owed it to you to say this to your face."

That was her mistake, her pride. He charges at her and grabs her roughly by the shoulders, "What did you say? You can't leave me. You belong to me."

She pushes him away with some effort, "I belong to no one, myself!"

He slaps her and what happens after is all a blur before she finds herself in her car in a dress drenched in blood and tears falling down her bruised face. She drives throughout the night and until morning when she sees the sign for Storybrooke. She drives until she sees the yellow bug that was her friends. She looks at the dock and sees her stepping off a…ship? That was different. She opens the door and exhaustion takes over as she stumbles out.

She looks up when she hears Emma yell, "Oh, my God! Kyra!"

Emma reaches her and she falls into her friend's arms. All the bruises and fear catch up with her and she is sobbing into Emma's embrace.

* * *

Emma leads Kyra up the stairs to the loft she shared with Mary-Margaret who was close behind with Henry, David, Hook and Neal. She opens the door and sets her down on the couch. "Are you sure you aren't hurt? That is a lot of blood."

Kyra looks shakily down at herself, "I-it's not m-mine."

Emma gasps as she takes in the gravity of the situation, "Kyra, honey, what did you do?"

Kyra rubs her hand over her face, "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

Emma takes her hands, "Start from the beginning. The who, the what, everything."

Kyra nods, "I met him a year ago. He was so amazing and sweet. For the first time I fell in love with someone who loved me back. Or I thought he had. We moved in together and for the first month, it was perfect. Then he started coming home late at night, drunk. He would yell and call me horrible names and accuse me of things I never did. He would always apologize the next day." She wipes away the tears from her face, "I would always forgive him. And then one night he came home, drunk and he hit me."

Emma pulls her in for a hug, "Oh, Kyra. I am so sorry."

Kyra pulls back, tears falling faster down her face, "I had to hide the bruises under make up and dark sunglasses. I wore long sleeves in the summer and I kept forgiving him because I didn't think anyone else would ever love me."

Emma wipes at the tears on her friends face, "Oh, sweetie, you know that isn't true."

Kyra closes her eyes, "I didn't. I still don't. Then last night I put on this beautiful dress and just stared at myself in the mirror. I was ashamed at what I saw. Bruises healing on my arms and legs. I packed to leave right then, but I had to tell him, to his face. But the hour got later and… and I knew. He was drunk again. I should have left, but my pride got the better of me. He got home and I told him and he came at me and the next thing I know I am holding a knife covered in his blood. I freak out. I hit the road and call an ambulance. I remembered the last time we talked you said you were here." She looks into Emma's eyes, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Emma runs a hand through her hair, "Do you know if he is alive or…" She couldn't say it.

Kyra shakes her head, "I don't know."

Emma sighs heavily, "Ok, I will take care of this. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kyra hugs her and feels as if she is breathing again, "Thank you, Emma. I knew I could always count on you."

David is the first to speak up, "Um, I don't want to be rude, but how do you know each other?"

Kyra smiles up at him, "Emma is my foster care sister. She has saved my life more times than I can count."

Emma laughs, "And you have saved mine just as many."

Neal awkwardly smiles, "Hi, Kyra."

Kyra's head snaps up faster than anyone thought possible, "Neal. What the hell are you doing here?" She looks at the guilty look on Emma's face, "Oh, hell no! Emma Swan if you are back with this horrible man, I will…" She stops short, realizing what she was about to say, "Be so pissed." She finishes lamely.

Emma shrugs, "It is kind of a long story."

Kyra shakes her head, "Well, you will have to tell me it as I take a shower. You will also get me some clothes and burn these ones." She glares at Neal, "And you! Don't leave! I am going to give you a piece of my mind when I am done." She looks at the rest, "Emma hasn't introduced us. I am Kyra O'Malley."

David smiles, "I am David and this is my wife Sn-Mary-Margaret." He corrects himself when Emma shakes her head.

Kyra looks at the boy and grins, "Well, you must be Henry. It is so wonderful to finally meet you. Sorry you have such a horrible father."

Henry laughs awkwardly, "Um, hi. Nice to meet you?"

She looks at the man in the leather and hook, "If I were crazy I would think that you were Captain Hook…but that would be impossible."

Hook quirks a brow, "You can call me Killian Jones."

Emma pulls her up the stairs, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and I will tell you everything."

* * *

Hook watches as the two ladies ascend the stairs. Kyra. Such an interesting woman. She had dark auburn hair that curled around her face and bright blue eyes. Her story had saddened him. He might be a pirate, but a woman like that or any woman never deserved to be treated in such a way. He shakes his head. Why was he so enraged for this girl? It's not like she meant anything to him. Maybe it was the broken look he saw in her eyes even when she was smiling. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't like Neal.

David sits down, "I don't know if having that girl here is a good idea."

Snow frowns, "Why? She needs help."

David shakes his head, "She might have killed someone and if she is traced here…"

Snow glares down at her husband, "Is that it? She was in a horrible situation and she reacted the way most would. Don't act like you have never killed."

David looks up at her, "But that was when…"

She puts her hand on her hip, "When what? We were being attacked? Hmmm…in my opinion this is the same thing and we will protect her. She seems to mean a lot to our daughter."

Neal shrugs, "I don't know. She can be bad news. She is kind of a…wild one."

Hook smirks, "And how old was she when you last seen her?"

Neal frowns over at him, "I don't know that was ten years ago. She is 4 years younger than Emma. So 14 or 15, I guess. Why is that important?"

Henry laughs at his dad, "She was a teenager. Every teenager you meet is a wild one at some point."

Hook grins at the boy, "Exactly. We were just in a land that proves that. Only they do stay wild forever."

Snow walks into the kitchen and starts preparing hot chocolate, "Well, I say we give her a chance. If Emma trust her, then so do I. And we will not kick her out of town simply because she acted as any one of us would in that situation. We are not discussing that any further." She looks at David, "Got it?"

David looks down at the ground and nods, "Yes, dear."

Hook laughs and sits on one of the stools. It had been a hell of a day and he was bloody drained.

* * *

Kyra wraps the towel around her and stares dumbfounded at Emma. The sanest person she ever met, who was being completely crazy. But the look on her face as she told the story made Kyra want to believe her. Emma had always been the one to have two feet firmly on the ground while Kyra had her head in the clouds. If Emma believed this to be true then it must be.

Kyra finally finds her words, "So everyone I just met is from fairy tale land."

Emma nods, "The Enchanted Forest, but yes."

Kyra sighs, "And you were sent through a magic wardrobe so you could be their savior?"

Emma grins, "Yes. Why are we repeating all of this?"

Kyra shakes her head, still in shock, "I just…This is you. You barely believe that I am real. Normally, I would call the asylum and have someone committed for telling me this. But you…If you believe it then so do I. I always wanted to meet Snow White."

Emma laughs, "Well, the stories are a little different than what you and I have been told."

Kyra nods "Aren't they always. You are going to have to tell me the real versions or… I could interview the town. For myself. I would never tell anyone."

Emma throws a shirt and pants at her, "Get dressed. We will discuss this later."

Kyra does as she is told, but before she can put on the shirt Emma stops her, "Oh, my God, Kyra. That looks bad."

Kyra looks down at her ribs and winces when she sees the bruise spreading from her hip to her bra, "Yeah. He might have kicked me a couple of times before…It hurts like hell."

Emma touches it gently and Kyra gasps, "We need to get some ice on this."

She pulls her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Everyone looks up and Snow's eyes widen, "She is naked."

Kyra frowns and looks down at herself, "No, I'm not. I am wearing pants and a bra. Geeze you act like we are…Oh right, fairy tale people."

Emma laughs and pushes her gently down on the couch, "Let me get you some ice."

Snow gasps when she sees the bruise, "Oh dear, do you need to see a doctor? We should take her to the hospital."

Kyra shakes her head, "No, no I am fine. I can't…I won't…"

Emma hands her the bag of ice, "The last time she was in a hospital was when she was 7 and her parents…"

Kyra smiles sadly, "My parents died. They were in a car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save them." She winces as she puts the ice pack on her side. She didn't like to think of that time. It was one of her worst memories. She had many, but none would ever top that one. "The only upside was meeting Emma. I don't think I would have survived if I didn't know her."

David, who was trying not to look at her still, speaks up, "But your ribs could be broken."

Kyra laughs at his obvious embarrassment, "You don't have to worry, Prince Charming. I am perfectly fine. This will heal and I will be back to my normal wild ways. Right Neal?"

Neal looks away, ashamed that she had heard him, "I guess."

David walks into the kitchen, "So you know who we are?"

She nods, "Yep and if it had been anyone, but Emma telling me, I would be out the door and out of town by now thinking everyone here was crazy."

Hook leans against the wall, "So, where do you plan on staying?"

She raises and eyebrow, "Is that an offer?" She laughs at his surprised look, "I am only teasing. I figure I will stay at that inn that I saw when I was driving into town."

Emma protests, "No, you should stay here."

Kyra looks around at the crowded place, "Sorry, but I like my own space and this place already seems to be filled to the brink."

Hook pushes off the wall, "Then allow me to walk you since I am heading that way, lass. I am sure you could use some air."

She grins and sets the ice down, "A pirate and a gentleman. Never thought I would see the day." She pulls on her shirt and misses the frown Emma sends her way, "Let's go, Captain Hook."

They walk out and the loft falls into silence with everyone looking at each other worriedly.

* * *

**A/N: So Kyra is a character I created. I thought it would be interesting if someone from Emma's past showed up with loads of drama. She has a traumatic story thus far and as you get to know her more you will see why her and Emma are so close. She will also shed some light on Emma's tragic past as well. **

**It hurts me to write a story where Emma chooses Neal, but it will all work out in the end, I promise and hopefully you will like it as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please review with any thoughts you might have. I will try to update as much as possible. :)**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends with Benefits

Kyra and Hook walk side by side in silence. It was strange for her to think about whom he was and what she knew from the stories she has read or watched. There are different versions, but she could bet that none of them were the right one. There was one thing she did know about this Hook and her curiosity got the better of her.

She sighs, "So, how long have you been in love with Emma?"

He stops and looks at her in surprise, "What? Who said…what?"

She laughs, "If I have any talents at all it is observation. I saw the way you kept looking at her back there."

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. She obviously loves Neal. And who am I to stand in the way of them being a real family? Just a bloody pirate."

She frowns and touches his shoulder lightly, "No, you aren't."

He quirks a brow, quizzically, "Why do you say that? You hardly know me, lass."

Kyra nods, "True, but I can tell there is a lot more to you than meets the eye. And not everyone is just one thing. That is the assumption of people who are ignorant. Trust me."

He starts walking again, "Do people see you as only one thing?"

She smiles, but he can see the sadness in her eyes, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Hook."

He smirks, "Call me Killian. I prefer it under certain circumstances."

She tilts her head up to look at him, "What circumstance is this?"

He barks out a short laugh, "Hell if I know. Let's just say it's a new start."

She grins, "Ok, Killian."

He is silent for a moment before he speaks the question she can see in his eyes, "What do people assume about you?"

She shrugs, "To understand fully, I would have to tell you why and that is a long story I rather not get into tonight. I have had enough of my dramas for one night." She hesitates before she adds, "Let's just say wild one isn't the worst thing I have been called."

Hook scowls, "Neal was wrong to say that about you, lass."

She shakes her head, "I am not so sure about that, but I appreciate you saying so. But I know you are only saying that because he won Emma's heart over you. Which I happen to disagree with."

He smirks, "Perhaps that is a small part, but I like you. You are different than most. You see people more for who they are, not what they are."

She laughs, "Sometimes I see more in people than I should. And less." She shakes her head, "I think I deserve to know a little about your life."

He quirks that eyebrow yet again and she can't help but feel a bit of lust in her belly, "Aye? And why is that?"

She ignores the lust and shrugs, "Well, you got to witness me at my most vulnerable. It is only fair."

He seems to consider and smiles, "Tis true. Why don't we stop for a drink at Granny's and I will tell you when I was at my most vulnerable. Not many people get to hear this story."

She nods, "Don't worry. I will keep it a secret."

They walk into the diner and he tells her about Milah and his revenge.

* * *

They sat there for two hours talking and drinking until she felt a little tipsy. Luckily Granny had already given her a room key. She stands up from the booth and stumbles a little. Hook catches her and helps her balance.

She blushes slightly, "I guess I drank a little more than I thought."

He laughs, "Tis fine, lass. But I will insist on walking you safely to your door."

She mocks shock, "Why, Killian, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "You are a funny girl. I am merely being a gentleman."

Kyra nods and they walk into the lobby of the inn and up to her room. Kyra looks around the room and laughs nervously, "I guess I should have taken Emma up on that offer."

Hook frowns, "Is everything ok?"

She turns to him, "The thought of being alone right now freaks me out. I didn't realize until I thought about you leaving." She shakes her head, "Sorry. Thank you for walking me to my door."

Hook touches her shoulder, "Do you want me to stay?"

She shakes her head, "Oh no, that's sweet, but…"

He smiles, "Let me stay. You had a difficult night. I will sleep in the chair."

She sighs, knowing that she would feel better if someone was there, "Fine. But you don't have to sleep in the chair. The bed is big enough to share without us being uncomfortable."

He smirks, "If you wanted me in bed, all had to do was ask, love."

She snorts out a laugh, "Don't even start with me." She looks around and then back up at him, "You don't mind if I just sleep in my underwear, do you? I am not too fond of jeans when I sleep and all my stuff is in my car."

Hook shrugs, "Whatever makes you comfortable, lass." He takes off his jacket and boots, "I hope you don't mind if I keep my pants on."

She rolls her eyes, "I won't jump you, Killian. Not my policy to get involved with guys who are in love with someone else."

He frowns, "Aye makes sense."

She takes her pants off and turns in time to see him pull off his shirt. She freezes and gapes at his well-toned body. Oh, this is bad, she thinks to herself. She doesn't notice that he is gaping at her in the same way. She closes her eyes, "So, uh, which side do you prefer?"

He runs his hand through his hair, "Um, it doesn't matter to me, lass."

She bites her lip, "Ok." Neither one of them make a move for the bed.

He groans, "Blast it! I have had a horrible couple months and it doesn't sound like yours has been any better. I could use a bit of a distraction."

She steps closer, "So are you suggesting a friends with benefits type thing. Because you are right. And I could use the distraction myself."

He smirks, "Aye, friends with benefits sounds about right, lass."

She steps closer until they are inches apart, "No romance. Just needs being filled between two friends."

He grins, "Aye." He pulls her up to kiss her and they fall back on the bed touching as much of the other as they possibly can.

* * *

Kyra wakes up the next morning with her back against Hook's front. She stretches and he groans, "Do you make a habit of waking up this early, love?"

Kyra turns to him, "Old habits. I used to go to work this early."

He nods sleepily, "What was your job?"

She smiles, "I was a magazine editor."

He opens one eye, confused, "I haven't the slightest idea what that means."

She grins, "All you need to know is I was a very important person once."

He props his head on his hand, "You don't think you are important now?"

She shrugs, "Not like I was. Which I am fine with. I made enough money to survive for quite some time and now I can do whatever the hell I want to occupy my time."

He laughs and rolls on top of her, "I can think of something to occupy your time."

She grabs her face and kisses him, "Did I mention how much I enjoy this arrangement?"

* * *

Kyra jumps out of the shower in time to hear the knock on her door. She wraps the towel around her and opens the door to Emma and Neal. Emma laughs, "Getting a late start, I see."

Kyra smiles, "Had a hard time sleeping. What brings you here and why the hell did you bring him?"

Neal scowls, "I am in Emma's life whether you like it or not. Get used to it."

Emma holds up her hand before Kyra can respond, "Ok, you two that's enough." She sighs, "Can we come in?"

Kyra opens the door wider, "I guess."

They walk in and freeze when they see Hook sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. Emma frowns, "Why is he here?"

Hook smirks, "I find these chairs comfortable."

Kyra bites back a laugh, "I was more nervous to be alone than I originally thought I would be. He agreed to keep me company and scare away the nightmares with his pirate-y ways."

Emma sighs, "You could have called me. You know I would do anything for you."

Hook mumbles under his breath, "I would love to see that."

Kyra sends him a warning look that makes him laugh and back to Emma, "He was available and very much a gentleman."

Neal scoffs, "I doubt that."

Hook growls and stands up, but Kyra holds him back from going any further, "Get out, Neal! I'm pretty sure you don't need to be here."

Neal is about to argue but Emma shakes her head, "Just go. I will meet you outside."

Neal huffs and walks out. Kyra turns to Hook, "Calm down, Killian. He is just trying to get a rise out of you."

Hook scowls, "its working."

Emma sigh and sits on the end table, "So, I made a few calls. And I have news about your ex."

Kyra grabs Hook's hand behind her back and he squeezes her hand reassuringly, "And?"

Emma smiles, "He is alive. Apparently you missed every vital organ and he just needed stitches and a little blood transfusion."

Kyra puts her hand over face, "Is it wrong that I feel both relieved and disappointed at the same time?"

Emma shakes her head, "Of course not. He put you through hell. If I ever get my hands on him…I swear he will need more than just stitches."

Kyra hugs her, "Thank you so much. Now we just have to hope he won't press charges against me for assault."

Emma pulls back, "I will keep an eye out. I have to get to the station anyways."

Kyra looks at her, puzzled, "Station?"

Emma laughs, "Oh, right. I never told you. I am the sheriff."

Kyra's eyes widen, "What? The girl who taught me how to steal is the sheriff? It is amazing how the world changes."

Emma smiles, "I know. Bye. Be careful of him."

Hook looks up, "I don't bite." She scowls and walks out. He sighs, "They act like I am going to throw you over my shoulder and sail off into open sea holding you hostage."

Kyra shrugs, "As long as you let me get dressed first. I would hate to excite the fish."

Hook laughs, "I am glad I met you. Not many people can make me laugh. This is going to be a great friendship, I think."

She pulls out the suit case she had gotten earlier from her car and finds a dress. She was no longer going to hide behind sleeves. If people stared, so be it. "Duh. Any friendship with me is awesome. I am a great listener. I will always be there to comfort you or bad mouth the person you hate most. Watch TV or play video games and drink beer. Shopping, if you are into that sort of thing. Anything."

He grins, "Aye? And sex, can't forget that."

She pulls the dress over her head, "I don't have sex with all my friends. I think that would get a little awkward. That is only for special friends and don't think that every time we hang out means we have sex, buddy. Oh, and no jealousy. I am allowed to flirt with whoever the hell I want."

He leans back so he can prop his feet on top of the table, "No worries, mate. I would enjoy that one with the games. I have heard Henry talking about it, but never quite understood."

Her eyes widen, "Really? Well then I am buying a system and a TV and showing you. Thank God for nest eggs." She waves away his questioning look, "It's a saying. It means I have money to spend."

She throws him his coat and they head out.

* * *

Emma sits at her desk mumbling to herself. Why was Hook really in Kyra's room? And why did they seem all chummy? They had barely known each other for a day. And why did she care so much? She was with Neal. She loves Neal. He was the father of her son. Why did it feel like she was trying to convince herself?

David walks in and sits across from here, "Is everything ok, Emma?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. How did you know that Mary-Margaret was the one or Snow White, whatever?"

David frowns suspiciously, "I just knew. I know that doesn't help much, but when you find the person you are meant to be with, nothing will stop you from being with them." He laughs, remembering something, "When I first met Snow, we didn't get along much, but by the end it was hard to imagine life without her."

Emma sighs, "Why does everything have to be complicated?"

David leans forward, "Did something happen with you and Neal?"

She shakes her head, "No. I just thought…I love Neal. I do, but something just doesn't feel right with him."

David purses his lips in thought, "Maybe you still haven't forgiven him for what he did to you in the past? He is kind of the reason you gave up Henry."

Emma sits back. She hadn't thought of that. Well not recently, at least. It had always been in the back of her mind, but…she couldn't let herself think that. He came through for her in Neverland. She sighs, "I don't know what to think anymore. I just thought that I would be happier once we got back here."

David smiles, "You will. It probably doesn't help that that Kyra girl showed up."

Emma glares up at him, "What the hell do you mean by that? Kyra is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She saved me from getting…" Emma stops. She didn't want to share this. Not with him.

David frowns, "What?"

Emma stands up, "Never mind. I am going out. If you need anything, call."

She grabs her coat and angrily walks out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Kyra will reveal more of hers and Emma's past soon. And Emma is going to try to re-evaluate her life. So enjoy, follow, favorite, review.**

**I dont know how long this will be. It might go on for a couple more chapters or it might go on longer. Time will tell, I guess. :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
